


[PODFIC] Retrograde verse

by ArwenLune, Kyizi, Lunate8, mific



Series: Podficcification [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Gen, Isolation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, podfic length: 10+ hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyizi/pseuds/Kyizi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlantis expedition has been lost for three years. SG-1 goes to find them, and arrives just a little too late</p><p>(An 11+ hour audiobook of the podfics of Retrograde verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Retrograde verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> This was all recorded and collected some time ago, but I wanted to rec it and realised it didn't seem to have an entry on AO3. Since it is a bit of an adventure finding all the files if you don't know where to look, I thought I'd give the audiobook its own entry.  
> (This list is mostly copied from Mific's Amplicathon post that originally announced the audiobook.)

****

the **Retrogradeverse** \- a chapterized audiobook compilation

 **Summary** : The Atlantis expedition has been lost for three years. SG-1 goes to find them, and arrives just a little too late

 **Compiled by:** [](http://mific.livejournal.com/profile)[**mific**](http://mific.livejournal.com/) with the permission of all the podfic readers and cover artists. Thanks to everyone for that!  
 **Written by:** Martha Wilson (aka [LtLJ on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ)), with an additional fic by [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**svmadelyn**](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Text:** The Martha Wilson series is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/455) The [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**svmadelyn**](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/) story is [here](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/386444.html)  
 **Length of the compilation:** ~11 hours  
 **File size:** ~300 MB

**[M4b download of the entire series here](http://www.mediafire.com/play/q6591y4po6kga2n/Retrograde_-_the_complete_verse.m4b) (audiofic archive link [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/retrograde-series-audiobook-compilation))**

  
**Links to the individual podfic files in the compilation:**  
Retrograde - read by [](http://kyizi.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyizi**](http://kyizi.livejournal.com/) (cover art by [](http://fatuorum.livejournal.com/profile)[**fatuorum**](http://fatuorum.livejournal.com/) ) [MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/retrograde.zip) [M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/retrograde.m4b.zip)  
[Recovery - read by ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/373400.html)[](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunate8**](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/) (cover art by [](http://tripoli.livejournal.com/profile)[**tripoli**](http://tripoli.livejournal.com/) ) [MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200912207.zip) [M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200912208.zip)  
[Movie Night - read by ](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/198759.html)[](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunate8**](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/) (cover art by [](http://jinjurly.livejournal.com/profile)[**jinjurly**](http://jinjurly.livejournal.com/) ) [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010313.zip) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010314.zip)  
[Least Resistance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/556468) \- read by (and cover art by) [**ArwenLune**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012110703.zip)  
[Tropic of Cancer ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557050)\- read by (and cover art by) [ **ArwenLune**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012110801.zip)  
[Colorado Springs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557827) \- read by (and cover art by) [ **ArwenLune**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012110901.zip)  
[Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558589) \- read by (and cover art by) [ **ArwenLune**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012111001.zip)  
[Jack and Daniel Snippet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/559468) \- read by (and cover art by) [ **ArwenLune**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012111101.zip)  
[When Your Job Description (You Announce Chevrons!) Is a Total Lie](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2319704.html) ([](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[ **svmadelyn**](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/) story) - read and cover art by [](http://mific.livejournal.com/profile)[**mific**](http://mific.livejournal.com/) [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/play/paob7lkjeqbvyo2/when_your_job_description_is_a_total_lie.mp3) [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/play/awccc87cdsrpgps/When_your_job_description_is_a_total_lie.m4b)  
[First Impressions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/560321) \- read by (and cover art by) [ **ArwenLune**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012111201.zip)  
[Lorne in Atlantis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/561264) \- read by (and cover art by) [ **ArwenLune**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/ygrz/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BLorne%2BIn%2BAtlantis.mp3)


End file.
